Scooby Doo and Shaggy Meet Jack O'Neill
by RipleysSister
Summary: Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred meet an Egyptian Goddess named Hathor and then, to be nice, they take her to Colorado Springs where they meet Jack O'Neill. Daniel Jackson, the linguist, doesn't understand and is totally confused by Jack's newly discovered communication ability. Scooby, Shaggy and Jack friendship story.


This crossover story was written for fun, not profit. Everything having to do with Scooby-Doo and Stargate SG-1 belongs to someone else.  
I'm just borrowing. And yes, I'm probably certifiable for writing this.

Summary - It's late October 1997 and Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred are on vacation when they meet an Egyptian Goddess who needs a ride to Colorado Springs.

Rated K+

"Scooby Doo Meets Jack O'Neill"

* * *

"But we don't want to find her," Shaggy protested, gently pulling Scooby's head back into the van.

Velma nudged past Shaggy's arm and put her hand on Scooby's head, turning it to point his nose out the window. "Keep sniffing," she told him.

"Res, Ra'am," Scooby Doo whined, shrugging apologetically at Shaggy. After several short sniffs run quickly together and then a couple of deep ones, he pointed his paw out the window and announced, "Rat ray."

Fred rotated the wheel and steered The Mystery Machine west onto Norad Road. The five friends were all crammed either in the front seats or leaning over the backs of them, with Scooby's upper body now hanging out the passenger window as he continued to sniff the air.

Daphne wasn't convinced that finding the red-haired woman was a good idea. "She didn't have any money before. What makes you think she has some now?"

"She promised to reward us. We're going to collect." Fred insisted, though not sounding all that positive. They didn't have anything else to do at the moment and they needed some cash to keep traveling, so he kept following the road. He had assumed that reward meant greenbacks.

Shaggy leaned back against the side of the van and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get there."

They traveled along for several minutes until they came around a curve and could see a tall fence with barbed wire on top up.

"There's some kind of installation up ahead," Fred told the others. "I'm going to pull over up here on the right."

He slowed down and eased the van over to the side of the road applying the brakes, but before he could get it completely stopped, they were surrounded by armed men.

Pushing his foot down hard onto the brake pedal, he shouted, "What the?" And he instinctively lifted his hands from the steering wheel and raised them into the air in surrender.

Always searching for details and answers, Velma looked closely at the weapons and exclaimed, "Those look like real guns."

Seeing the guns had been bad enough, but now Velma had confirmed that they were real and Scooby Doo was suddenly very afraid, and he whimpered, "Ruh-roh, Raggy."

Shaggy leaned forward over the back of the front seat to see what was going on. "What is it, Scoob?"

* * *

After some serious debriefings for all of those involved in the "Hathor" incident, the base had been slowly getting back to normal. General Hammond was in his office going over the damage assessment reports when his phone rang.

"Hammond," the base commander answered. He listened to the person on the other end for several seconds and then asked, "They didn't breach the perimeter so why not just let the local authorities handle it?" He listened some more and then announced, "Hold onto them, Captain. Colonel O'Neill will be right up."

Jack had no idea why the General was sending him to the surface to see the civilians, but he welcomed a break from all the high fiving going on between the women of the base. Knowing that Daniel and Teal'c were tiring of it too, he had tossed a hat to Teal'c and asked them to come along with him.

The security captain, who was aware of the SGC, told them that the group had been observed on the access road, driving very slowly, and the occupants seemed to be acting suspiciously. When the vehicle crossed the perimeter markers, it had been stopped. The occupants had been removed, searched and questioned. The vehicle had also been searched. No weapons were found. No threats or hazards were identified.

"Captain, why exactly did you need someone from you know where to come up here?"

"Well Sir, they know," he whispered.

Daniel whispered back, "They know what?"

"They know about Hathor," he hissed. "Claim they tracked her to this location."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c approached the four visitors, who were an odd bunch and pretty young to be traveling all over the U.S. with their dog. They were looking them over and wondering how they could possibly know anything. Later, after a few simple questions, it was obvious that they had met Hathor.

They'd been on vacation in New Mexico, spending 10 days in Albuquerque for the International Balloon Fiesta and then driving to Santa Fe. A week in Santa Fe had turned into two as they had been roped into solving a couple of mysteries. It had been fun, they got to meet some neat people and then they had continued north. They had stopped for gas in a place called Wagon Mound and that's where they met Hathor, who said she'd been stranded and needed to go north to a chapa-something. She was different, strange even, and kept calling herself 'we' and claimed to be an Egyptian Goddess and friend of humanity. Velma, resident genius had tried to get more information from her, but hadn't gotten past the woman being both the wife and daughter or Ra. That just wasn't right. She certainly was strange and different, but they were from Ohio and people from Ohio tried not to judge others too harshly. So since they were going to Denver anyway to get to I-70, they took her along with her promising to reward them. The closer they got to Colorado Springs, the weirder she got until finally at a stop in Fountain for food, she just disappeared. They had been at McDonalds because Big Mac's had come down in price by 55 cents so while two of them got the food, the others got the table. It was chilly, but they sat outside because Scooby Doo wasn't allowed inside the restaurant. It was while they were arguing about who has the best french fries that she disappeared. One minute she had been sitting there with them, and the next she was gone. They looked all over for her, but couldn't find her. Where had she really come from? Where did she belong? Why had she ditched them when they were only trying to help her? She owed them money for gas and food, even though she hadn't eaten any of it, and Scooby knew he could track her so that's what they had done.

Daniel asked worriedly, "Did she tell you where she was from?"

Velma answered, "Yes, but it didn't make any sense." And she went on to explain about a person claiming to be an Egyptian Goddess coming from a Mayan tomb and that's when Jack tuned out Daniel and his new friend. Teal'c had Fred and Daphne explaining about their mystery solving abilities and the brightly decorated van. It was painted in a way that you didn't see very often, especially the large orange flowers. Jack seemed to identify with Shaggy and Scooby the best so he spent his time with them, bringing them snacks and wandering around in the adjacent woods.

"Re rooked rike Relrira," Scooby had said, with Shaggy adding, "Elvira with red hair." That actually made sense to Jack, as he walked them back to the guard gate house.

Finally, it was decided that the group didn't know Hathor was an alien, didn't know anything about the Goa'uld, didn't intend to breach security and they just wanted the money she owed them. And apparently she hadn't breathed on Fred or Shaggy, but Scooby did say, "Re rad rad reath," while pinching his nose.

"Thanks Colonel O'Neill," Fred remarked while shaking Jack's hand. He'd given them $40 which would buy about 33 gallons of gas and they were very happy.

Daphne stared dreamily at Daniel and suggested, "Dr. Jackson, if you're ever in Ohio… well, you know."

Velma couldn't get over the fact that they couldn't go inside N.O.R.A.D. or that Teal'c wouldn't take off his hat. She was sure that she had seen something golden on his forehead, but when she asked him about it, he said simply, "You are mistaken, VelmaDinkley."

Not giving up on everything, she had asked, "Are we ever going to know about the redhead?" And Teal'c had sternly answered, "No."

Shaggy and Scooby had been having the time of their lives and talking with O'Neill had been a hoot. The trio had been having a discussion when Daniel and Teal'c came walking over to them.

"It's okay to be afraid, Scooby. You just have to try not to show it."

"Rokay Rack," he agreed to try.

"Good boy Scooby. Oh hey, you boys need snacks for the road."

"We sure do, Jack," Shaggy exclaimed, grinning at Scooby. "We're so tired of Scooby snacks."

"R'oh boy, r'oh boy, r'oh boy," Scooby barked eagerly. "Rackers? Randy? Rum rum. I row, rookies!"

"Yeah okay, Scooby, crackers, candy and cookies," Jack agreed, petting the big dog on his head. He motioned to an Airmen standing nearby and the man nodded and left to collect the treats.

"Uh, Jack, you're talking to a dog."

Jack grinned and said, "Yes Daniel. What about it?"

"Um, well, he's a dog. I'm a skilled linguist and even I don't speak canine."

"Ranine?" Scooby questioned while appealing to Shaggy for help.

"He means you," Velma explained, knowing that Scooby understood perfectly well that he was a canine.

Shaggy wasn't following and asked, "What's a linguist?"

Velma went into explanation mode and Shaggy's eyes glazed over, but when she finished he stated, "He can't be much of a linguist if he doesn't understand Scooby."

Daniel was adament. "He's a dog. Dogs don't communicate in a language that humans can understand."

"Re ron't?" Scooby asked, bewildered.

"It's okay Scooby. I can understand you." The Airmen with the snacks was back and Jack told them, "Look guys, your snacks are here."

Scooby and Shaggy shouted excitedly, "Ranks Rack," and "Thanks Jack." Scooby jumped up on him.

"You do seem to be able to communicate with this canine, ColonelO'Neill." Teal'c's face was deadly serious and his eyes and demeanor might have looked a little threatening to someone who didn't know him.

"His name is Scooby Doo, Teal'c. He's a Great Dane."

"Rats re," Scooby announced, patting his chest. " Reat rane." With Teal'c staring at him, Scooby cowered a little and leaning into Jack said, "Re's a rittle reepy, Rack."

"Not creepy, just different. Not to worry Scooby, I won't let him hurt you." Looking at Teal'c he asked, "You won't hurt Scooby, will you, Teal'c?"

The big Jaffa didn't really have a clue about what was going on. He hadn't been on earth long but knew DanielJackson had been correct when he said that dogs don't communicate in a language that humans understand. He had seen pictures of different breeds of dogs and was certain that Scooby could not be a very good Great Dane. He had a weird chin, a hump back, bowed legs, and he was the wrong color. In fact most all of his characteristics were wrong, but that didn't make him a bad dog.

"I will not, ColonelO'Neill." He had no intention of harming O'Neill's new canine friend.

Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Fred didn't understand what was going on because they could understand Scooby Doo perfectly. Why couldn't these Colorado people?

Daniel had been listening to the exchange and could not believe what had been said. Jack was delusional and had sucked Teal'c in too. As soon as he got back inside he was going to report the strange behavior to Dr. Fraiser. Maybe it was a reaction to what Hathor had done to him, or being transformed into a Jaffa and back to normal again in the sarcophagus. Whatever it was, he knew for certain that it wasn't normal.

Unable to contain himself, Daniel asked, "You really think that dog is speaking?"

Jack didn't know what Daniel's problem was and told him, "Daniel, you're going to hurt his feelings."

"Rea, ron't rurt ry reelings," Scooby whined, seeking reassurance from Shaggy.

Jack had had enough and spoke to the security officer. "Captain, tell Dr. Jackson what Scooby Doo just said."

The Captain smiled and said, "Yes Sir." Looking at Daniel he translated, "He said, yea, don't hurt my feelings."

'OMG, it's contagious,' thought Daniel, but he didn't say anything, just nodded meekly instead.

By this time Teal'c was amused and couldn't wait to hear what both Doctor Fraiser and Captain Carter would have to say about the odd exchange.

* * *

The Mystery Machine rolled down the mountain road with five happy occupants. They'd met some nice people, been given money and had snacks for the trip, which pleased Scooby and Shaggy immensely.

"I'm going to miss Jack," Shaggy admitted, popping a mini powder sugar donut into his mouth.

"Re roo," Scooby announced sadly. Then he realized that he had forgotten to tell Jack good-bye in his special way. Poking his head out the window, he reared back and howled, "Rooby Rooby Roo."

Everyone who had been outside the Cheyenne Mountain Complex watched the Mystery Machine moving down the road. It had been a fun hour but now they all had to go back to work. And then they heard, "Rooby Rooby Roo," echo across the mountain and through the trees.

Daniel had heard a dog howl and was ready to get a straight jacket for O'Neill when he heard the man mutter, "Back at ya, buddy. Scooby Dooby Doo."

THE END

* * *

Stargate SG-1 season one episode "Hathor" aired on October 24, 1997.  
Scooby-Doo has been around since 1969, along with his friends, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and Fred "Freddie" Jones.

In 1997, gas was about $1.22 a gallon and McDonalds lowered the price of a Big Mac by $0.55.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
